Songs For A World So Cold
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: A collection of songfics consisting of either events in history, pairings, or random things that happen to be in my head. Send in reviews with ideas, and I may put it in there! Third Chapter- "Good Life" by One Republic. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I haven't really been doing much with my two in-progress stories much, mainly because I'm lazy, but I am getting close to updating them. I've been doing my letters in "O Bože" almost religiously, and am liking how it's going so far.

But anyways, this is just an idea that was floating around in my head for a while. It's going to be a collection of songfics for a bunch of different characters, including a few of my OCs. I'm actually starting with one, and that OC would be Serbia.

I recommend that you listen to the songs I put for a better understanding of the emotions in the story.

So without further ado, here's the first chapter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Eyesore" by Janus_

_Hearing your words out of my mouth again,_

_Leaves me stuck with the key to,_

_All these reasons you got in my head again,_

_Buried here inside of me,_

Serbia let out a frustrated sigh, bracing himself against the kitchen counter with shaky hands. His home was littered with broken glass from beer bottles tossed and smashed, adding to the cigarette butts scattered from an overturned ashtray. The stress had boiled over in his household, and he and Croatia had argued violently for what seemed like the hundredth time. Andelko had left, storming out after the argument, leaving Novak with a heavy reminder of what he had put the others through.

"Why did you do this to me?" He questioned, and though no one was around him to hear his words, the echoes of Croatia's voice remained in his head, saying the exact same thing back. The two had been lovers, and even though they were, neither of them could figure out why they loved eachother. Their people had never gotten along in the past, and yet the representations themselves loved eachother.

Novak couldn't figure it out; how Croatia got into his head and became part of his life. He just didn't know.

_Return all of this to sender,_

_The mirror spoke to me and showed,_

_All of this pretending is catching up to me,_

He stared at himself in the mirror, the morning after the intense argument with his former lover. The grumpy Macedonia was just outside the bathroom, picking up the room with no hesitation to retrieve the pieces of glass from the floor with his bare hands. Novak would have told the Macedonian to be careful, but he was too focused on his reflection. His oh-so unrecognizable reflection. Was it truly him that he saw there?

In the mirror, his image was of a weakened, stressed, tired man. Not the proud Socialist he had been at the start of all this hell. There were dark circles around his eyes from the insomnia that had been afflicting him for quite a while. His skin was bruised and cut, showing age far beyond his years. He normally looked in his early twenties, but he could have passed as a forty-year old the way he appeared now.

He knew he was only stressed because of what he and Andelko were like to eachother. He wanted to give it back; all the stress. But he couldn't. He was pretending to be almighty. All powerful Socialist Republic of Serbia. It was taking its toll on him, making him feel and look different. He looked down at the porcelain sink he was leaning against then closed his eyes, memories dragging through his mind like the invisible chains that weighed him down.

_Lights out, wake up, stay calm, decide,_

_Reach up, stand or be an eyesore,_

_Lights out, wake up, stay calm, decide,_

_Reach up, stand or be an eyesore,_

He stood there in front of Croatia once again. Their eyes were locked onto eachother's, and their fists were clenched by their sides.

"I'm taking my independence, and you can't stop me, Novak. The others will follow, and you will be left alone once and for all." Andelko said bitterly. Novak's fists tightened as the Croatian continued.

"If you don't want to be left alone, you need to rethink who the hell you are. Remember your place. You're a nation, just like the rest of us. Open your eyes, Serbia. You know what's right, so just give up the act. We all know that deep down you aren't a Socialist, so make the decision. Let everyone go. Become the better nation, the better man."

"You're a fool to think you can convince me to change my ways." Novak responded.

"Look at yourself. You're hardly strong enough to stand! What makes you think that you can possibly last any longer?"

"I may not be physically strong at the moment, but I am mentally strong."

"_Right_." Croatia's voice was extremely sarcastic, and it practically set off a bomb in Serbia's head.

"What? You don't believe me? Take a look at yourself compared to me. I am the largest and most populated Republic in the SFRY. You're just another country, adding to the greatness of what I control with my mind, not my strength."

"You don't control any of this, Novak. I'm leaving before your eyes, and Slovenia decided to come along. Soon you'll be left with no one. Not even Kosovo or Vojvodina. Hell, you may not even exist at all after everyone decides to leave."

"Shut your mouth and get out. I don't want to see you around these parts any longer, Andelko. Take everything of meaning to you." Novak turned to Slovenia, who was watching the argument a few feet away. "Same goes for you, Pavla."

_Staring out and over my words again,_

_Makes me start to believe that,_

_Wearing your lies over these words of mine,_

_Always feels like my mistake,_

The two nations, claiming independence, soon left. Not too long after that, others followed. Macedonia was the first to leave after Croatia and Slovenia, without much of a word to Serbia himself. Bosnia and Herzegovina left as well, though it was a bit harder than the last. Serbia tried to save the Yugoslavian name, creating the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia with Montenegro, Kosovo, Vojvodina, and himself. But the name was changed to simply the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro, losing the name Serbia had prided himself on; "Yugoslavia". Three years after the loss of the third Yugoslavia, Montenegro formally declared his independence, with little struggle. Serbia had no other option then to claim his independence as well, seeing that he had hardly anything left to hold onto with what he had.

Kosovo and Vojvodina were all that was left with Serbia. After a growing dispute, Kosovo left, his eyes filled with resentment towards Serbia for keeping him. Novak didn't care enough to ever speak again with the nation he half considered to be his brother. It was simply too painful.

He knew it was his fault that almost everyone decided to leave. It was his fault. His mistake. All that he said, all that he did, it caused him to lose all that mattered. His friends, his "family", almost his sanity.

_Return all of this to sender,_

_The mirror spoke to me and showed,_

_All of this pretending is catching up to me,_

_Lights out, wake up, stay calm, decide,_

_Reach up, stand or be an eyesore,_

_Lights out, wake up, stay calm, decide,_

_Reach up, stand or be an eyesore!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked this one. Send in reviews; help me figure out whom to do next!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I had a hard time choosing a song for this suggestion, but when I came across "Loving You Tonight", I just couldn't resist.

Here's ArmeniaxFinland for PianoIsLove, using the song "Loving You Tonight" by Andrew Allen. Hope you like it!

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,_

_And I wish I could say that it's all black and white,_

_But it's grey, it's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired,_

_But you are what I'm coming home to,_

Tino sat in his office, white walls surrounding him, stacks of paper on either side of him, and a few pens scattered across his desk. There was one thing that kept him from losing his mind, and it sat at the far left corner of his workspace.

A small, framed, black and white photo of himself and his lover was what kept him sane while stuck within the walls of his office. The picture was taken of Alexianos and Tino walking down a sandy beach, holding hands casually, both smiling. It made Tino smile every time he looked at that picture.

He spent a lot of his days trapped in his office recently. Everything seemed so routine, so usual. But Alexianos always knew how to cheer him up after a long day, even if he was drop-dead tired. Tino couldn't wait to get home to be greeted by his Armenian love.

_Oh, I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and taking it easy,_

_And I got you in my arms, taking a break from crazy,_

Tino ended up daydreaming a lot, thinking of the romantic things Alexianos did for him, and just remembering how relaxing it was to be with the Armenian man. Alex sure knew how to get Tino to unwind and just melt into his arms, and Tino got to experience that after every day he worked. He would call it amazing, but that was an understatement.

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day, I'll say crazy,_

_But it's all gonna be alright,_

_You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know you,_

_But it's gonna be all alright,_

_I'm loving you tonight, loving you tonight,_

When Tino walked through the door, he was greeted by Alexianos with a smile.

"Welcome home, jan." The older man said, wrapping his arms around the Finn. "How was work?"

"The usual, Alex… Just loads of paperwork and a lot of boredom." Tino responded, smiling a bit and wrapping his arms around Alexianos' shoulders. The two shared a chaste kiss, pulling eachother a bit closer.

Tino knew that he was lucky to be this close to Alexianos. He was so glad to be the lover of the Armenian man. As they shared a few more kisses, each one more passionate than the last, each knew that the other wanted what was being given, along with so much more.

_And you are there on my heart, at the start, of my every morning and I,_

_Can't deny, by the end of the day that I'm running on empty but,_

_You make me full, steal my breath, you're so unpredictable,_

_That's what I'm coming home to,_

Alexianos would awake in the morning with Tino in his arms, the younger man sound asleep. He gently slipped out from under the sleeping Finn and went about his morning routine, knowing he had a long day of work ahead of him. Before he left, he slipped back into the bedroom and placed a light kiss on Tino's forehead, like a silent goodbye. He smiled slightly as the Finnish man's eyes opened a bit after he stood.

"Don't work too hard, Alex." Tino said quietly, obviously still tired.

"I'll try not to. Just rest some more, jan. I'll be back before you know it." Alexianos replied, leaning down and placing a light kiss on the sleepy Finn's lips. Tino smiled as the Armenian stood once again.

"Alright." He responded. He wanted to add something else to the sentence, but Alexianos already knew what he was going to say. He simply smiled yet again before walking out.

Alexianos went through a rough day, but the thought of seeing Tino at the end of that rough day kept him going. He found himself smiling at random moments when he thought of certain things; thankfully no one caught him smiling at such times.

_Oh, I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you,_

_When I got you in arms, I don't care what we do,_

He would imagine the times he and Tino shared such love and care to eachother, like when they danced in the dim light of the living room on days when nothing mattered to them but eachother. The house could have been on fire, and neither would have noticed. He held Tino close those nights, staring into the Finn's eyes, whispering sweet words that made both of them feel just that much closer.

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day, I'll say crazy,_

_But it's all gonna be alright,_

_You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know you,_

_But it's gonna be all alright,_

_I'm loving you tonight, loving you tonight,_

When Alexianos returned home from work, he found himself smiling as slender arms were wrapped around his chest and a chaste kiss was placed on his lips.

"Welcome home, Alex." The Finn greeted, smiling, ends of bright white teeth peeking through lips Alexianos felt the need to kiss again. Before Tino could get another few words out, the Armenian pulled him closer into that second kiss, spurring on more kisses that made his tense muscles relax with each one.

"I'm guessing work was the same as always?" Tino managed to say in between the said kisses.

"Do I even have to answer that, jan?" Alexianos asked, a light laugh escaping his lips.

"Nah. I think I can figure out the answer just fine." Tino responded, pulling the Armenian into yet another embrace.

"I love you, Tino."

"I love you too, Alex."

_Every day is just the in between, the hours separating you from me,_

_I know you'll be waiting, I know you'll be waiting,_

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day, I'll say crazy,_

_But it's all gonna be alright,_

_You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know you,_

_But it's gonna be all alright,_

_I'm loving you tonight, loving you tonight._

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **This… I feel this is horrible. I absolutely failed at this. I had no idea what to write by the time I got a few paragraphs in. My brain just decided to run away back to Lake Erie, I guess…

Ah, but I hoped you like my fail writing anyways.

Please, anyone who reads this, send in your reviews and suggest something! A pairing, a person, a historical event, it doesn't matter! Just as long as I can find a song to put with it.

Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It took me a while to find a good song for this next chapter, but after much debate and help from my sister, I finally decided on "Good Life" by One Republic.

This pairing was requested by Nutty Nerd, so here it is. SpainxSan Marino with the song "Good Life".

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Woke up in London yesterday,_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly,_

_Don't really know how I got here,_

_I got some pictures on my phone,_

_New names and numbers that I don't know,_

_Address to places like Abbey Road,_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want,_

_We're young enough to say,_

Spain had no clue why he was even in London, or how he got there, but he knew he had partied hard judging by the headache he had and the mass of random names and numbers he didn't remember getting. He was sprawled out on the hotel bed, phone held in both hands above his head as he looked through his contact list.

He sat up from his bed and continued to look through his phone, noting the addresses he still didn't remember getting. He sighed a bit and smiled to himself, shaking his head. He stood and grabbed his wallet from the table beside the bed, shoving it in his pocket and heading out the door. A buzzing from the phone in his hand caught his attention; obviously he was receiving a call.

He held the phone to his ear as he walked down the hall of the hotel to the elevator.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Antonio! It's Marianna."_

"Marianna! I haven't heard from you in a couple of days! How've you been?"

"_I've been great! I finally got some time to relax and just hang out at home. I was wondering if you had some time to come down to San Marino and visit me, you know, since we haven't seen eachother in a while."_

"Of course I'll come down and visit, love. Once I get back to Spain I'll get the first flight I can and head over."

"_Once you get back to Spain? Where are you?"_

"I'm not completely sure, but I think I'm in England. But it doesn't matter, since I'll be with you soon enough. Right?"

"_I guess you are right. I'll see you soon, Antonio!"_

"Yeah, see you soon, Marianna."

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life,_

_This could really be a good life, good life,_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight,_

_Like this city is on fire tonight,_

_This could really be a good life,_

_A good, good life,_

Like Spain said he would, he got the first flight to San Marino he possibly could, and made his way down to the small country.

When he got off the plane, he hardly took a few steps before he was practically tackled by Marianna. He wrapped his arms around the younger nation, grinning.

"It's so great to see you finally, Antonio!" Marianna exclaimed. Antonio grinned and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"It is even better to see you, mi amor." He said. Marianna blushed but smiled largely.

"Come on. You're probably jet-lagged from the flight, so we should get you to my place to rest."

"Si. That sounds good to me."

_To my friends in New York, I say hello,_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know,_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so,_

_Paris to China to Colorado,_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out,_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now,_

_We are god of stories but please tell me,_

_What there is to complain about,_

Marianna had always been good at making friends. All around the world, she must have had at least one friend from every country in the world. In the US, in France, in China, it didn't matter. She knew tons of people.

But having her boyfriend from Spain with her at her home mattered so much to her. They'd both had their rough times, but through all of it, they stayed together.

All the things that she had been through sometimes made her desperate for an escape, but Antonio was always there to tell her to push through from beginning to end with a smile.

They had lots of stories to tell, about their hardships and pain, but they didn't complain. They embraced what was taught to them by those challenges in life and became wiser, and stronger in mind.

_When you're happy like a fool,_

_Let it take you over,_

_When everything is out,_

_You gotta take it in,_

_Hopelessly,_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss,_

_Hopelessly,_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick,_

_Hopelessly,_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now,_

_Because hopelessly,_

_The hope is we have so much to feel good about,_

The two were sitting in the sand on a beach, sharing jokes, saying things only those two understood, letting their usually busy lives go, and letting the beauty of the day and the happiness between them take over.

Even though they couldn't always be with eachother physically, they'd always be together mentally. And as Antonio slid his arm around Marianna's shoulders with a grin, they both knew the picturesque moment gave them so much more joy and hope than they had ever had before.

They both knew for sure, at that moment it was the good life, and they were going to make it last.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life,_

_This could really be a good life, good life,_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight,_

_Like this city is on fire tonight,_

_This could really be a good life,_

_A good, good life._

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **This was so challenging to write. It took me more than a few hours to do, and even then, I had no clue what to write. This is like… really bad. I apologize to Nutty Nerd for whatever the hell I just wrote… It's definitely not one of my best works.

Please review!


End file.
